<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On Edge by cajynn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23102509">On Edge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cajynn/pseuds/cajynn'>cajynn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gags, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:55:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23102509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cajynn/pseuds/cajynn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Atsumu needs to learn a lesson in patience.  Thankfully Sakusa is a very skilled teacher.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>680</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On Edge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello friends here is yet another installment of shameless smut. Please enjoy. Also special thanks to the discord for enabling me I love you guys &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Atsumu doesn’t know when to shut up. Or rather, he does know, but is physically incapable of listening to the— very quiet— voice of reason inside of his head that tells him when he’s going too far. It’s how he’s ended up in a headlock from Osamu. It’s how he’s been slapped by numerous girls who confessed to him. It’s how he finds himself now, tied to Sakusa’s headboard and gagged.</p><p>Atsumu had suggested going out to eat that night, to which Sakusa surprisingly agreed. Normally he prefered getting something to go or for delivery. The problem arose when Sakusa then had to get ready. Atsumu knew his routines, and he knew how long they could take. So he made sure to ask when he wasn’t very hungry. But that night it felt like Sakusa took twice as long in the shower, and when he emerged with a fluffy robe and a face mask, Atsumu felt his stomach grumble.</p><p>“Omi-kun,” he whined. “Can’t you just skip the face mask this time?”</p><p>Sakusa looked unimpressed and decided to ignore his question altogether. Typical. Atsumu groaned dramatically and flopped down on the couch. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Sakusa flipped through a magazine he bought earlier. He even had the audacity to yawn.</p><p>After what felt like ages he finally got up and went into the bathroom to complete his thirty step skin care routine. Okay, so maybe it was more like ten. But that was still too many steps if you asked Atsumu. So he sat on the toilet and watched as Sakusa placed a bunch of different creams on the counter and started applying them one by one. </p><p>Atsumu groaned again.</p><p>“Omi-Omi, I’m getting hungry.”</p><p>He watched as Sakusa’s expression soured, and he could practically hear the “then starve.” But Sakusa bit his tongue, and where was the fun in that?</p><p>“Omi-Omi, are you almost done? Omi-Omi, aren’t you getting hungry too? Omi-Omi, can’t you just skip a few steps? Omi-Omi--”</p><p>He didn’t get to finish his next sentence because Sakusa yanked him up by the collar and snarled in his face.</p><p>“You need to learn a lesson in patience.”</p><p>And fuck if that tone of voice didn’t do things to Atsumu. At this point he knew he already crossed a dangerous line, and the very tiny, very faint voice in his head was telling him now was the time to apologize and wait it out. But Atsumu was never very good at following orders. So instead he said, “Why don’t cha make me?”</p><p>And oh the look on Sakusa’s face. Atsumu could’ve died right then and there and wouldn’t have cared because he thinks that’s the most pissed of he’d seen Sakusa to date. </p><p>Sakusa hauled him out of the bathroom and into their bedroom, rummaging around the closet with one hand before pulling out two black ties. He threw Atsumu onto the bed and tied him up with an efficiency that was as effective as it was scary. Which was to say, very. Before Atsumu could even think about making a smart remark Sakusa shoved the other tie in his mouth and tied a knot at the back of his head.</p><p>“Stay there,” Sakusa commanded before leaving the room, presumably to finish his skincare routine.</p><p>And now Atsumu lays there, half hard, wondering what the hell he’s gotten himself into. He tugs at the restraints experimentally. If he was truly desperate to escape he could, but he didn’t really want to, and it was certainly tight enough that it would still take considerable effort.</p><p>“Kiyoomi!” Atsumu tries to yell, his cries muffled pitifully by the makeshift gag.</p><p>That bastard. Atsumu tries to think back at what step Sakusa was on. He gathers he has about ten minutes before Sakusa walks back in. But just because he’s gagged and tied doesn’t mean he’ll sit still and be quiet. Oh no. He shouts Sakusa’s name as loud as he can and moves his hands so the headboard bangs against the wall. He thrashes and moans and gets a little bit harder when he imagines the look that’ll no doubt be on Sakusa’s face when he emerges from the bathroom. </p><p>Just as Atsumu predicted, Sakusa comes back in the room ten minutes later, still donning his robe but with a much shinier face.</p><p>“There you are. Fucking finally.” Of course, it comes out as a muffled mess, and a little bit of drool spills out the side of his mouth and down his cheek. Definitely ruins his whole cheeky bastard thing he usually has going</p><p>“Don’t try to talk, you'll only embarrass yourself.”</p><p>Sakusa makes his way to the bed and takes off his robe achingly slow, revealing more and more pale, freshly washed skin. Atsumu drools a little more.</p><p>“God you’re disgusting,” Sakusa says, nose wrinkling.</p><p>And fuck does Atsumu like that. He lets out an involuntary whimper. He doesn’t know what game Sakusa is playing, but he’s going to find a way to win it. Sakusa finally slips the robe all the way off and drapes it over a chair. Atsumu rakes his eyes over Sakusa’s body, noticing his hard and flushed cock. He smirks, or he tries to, at the realization. Sakusa can front all he wants but he’s just as worked up.</p><p>Sakusa sits on the bed next to him but doesn’t touch him. He only stares, waiting for Atsumu to make a move. Predictably, he does.</p><p>He tugs at his restraints and tries to tell Sakusa to touch him already.</p><p>“What was that? I couldn’t hear you.”</p><p>Smug bastard. Atsumu tugs again at the tie and tries to say as much. Sakusa rolls his eyes but he does reach his hand towards him. He takes the tips of his fingers and strokes feather light touches over Atsumu’s chest. He squirms under the attention and arches up, wanting to feel more. Sakusa pulls away, refusing to give him what he wants. When he ghosts his fingers over one of Atsumu’s nipples he gasps and arches his back again, involuntarily this time. Sakusa continues this treatment for what feels like an eternity.</p><p>Atsumu shouldn’t be so affected. Sakusa’s barely even touched him. But it’s maddening. Every little touch sets his nerves on fire, and he just wants more, more, more. But Sakusa won’t give it to him. He does, however, move his fingers lower and apply a little more pressure around his stomach, enough to tickle just slightly. Atsumu squirms more and whimpers pitifully against the gag, drool soaking through it. He looks at Sakusa with pleading eyes, and he must take some form of pity because he hikes his shirt up and actually touches his bare skin.</p><p>Atsumu’s eyes roll back and he moans. The pressure doesn’t increase but the skin to skin contact is dizzying. It always is, with Sakusa. When Sakusa roughly flicks one of his nipples he cries out, the sudden rough contact jolting him. He glares at Sakusa. What he wouldn’t give to break out of his restraints and pin Sakusa to the bed and get his revenge. But he doesn’t, because Sakusa keeps flicking and pinching his nipples in a way that makes Atsumu’s cock twitch and leak, and he wonders if it would be possible for him to come from just this. He wonders if that’s Sakusa’s plan.</p><p>But then Sakusa trails his fingers to the waistband of his pants, slipping just the tip of his finger underneath. Atsumu feels like the wind has been knocked out of him. For a long while Sakusa just leaves his finger there, doesn’t even wiggle it. He looks almost bored eyeing the bulge in Sakusa’s pants. </p><p>Atsumu’s palms begin to sweat and he feels like he’ll explode if Sakusa doesn’t continue. He impatiently shifts his hips. Sakusa pulls back completely and Atsumu shouts through the gag. Sakusa grips his cheeks roughly in response, uncaring of the saliva that’s dropped down them. </p><p>“I told you. You need to learn patience. If you’re patient, you get a reward. If you misbehave, you get nothing.”</p><p>Sakusa’s voice is low and throaty. It puts Atsumu in a trance, and all he can do is swallow thickly and nod, whimpering as Sakusa relaxes his grip. Sakusa once again slips his finger just under Astumu’s waistband. This time, he strokes the skin underneath, completely unhurried. </p><p>Atsumu wants to thrash around again and scream with how bad he wants Sakusa to just touch him. But he remembers what Sakusa said, and he knows Sakusa will leave him like this all night if he pushes too much. So he waits, twitching as Sakusa teases the sensitive skin. Sakusa pulls away again and Atsumu is about to throw another fit but then Sakusa trails his fingers feather light over his hard length and Atsumu sobs. </p><p>It’s nowhere near enough friction but it still feels so good, having Sakusa’s hands right where he wants them. Sakusa continues to run the tips of his fingers along Atsumu’s cock, smirking when it twitches. Atsumu shakes with want, but he bites his tongue and wills his hips to stay as still as possible, not wanting to lose Sakusa’s touch.</p><p>Sakusa takes his other hand and begins teasing Atsumu’s nipples again through the fabric of his shirt. He pinches and flicks at them none too gently while never increasing the pressure to his cock. It’s maddening, and Atsumu pants and moans against Sakusa’s tie. He’s never felt like such a wreck. </p><p>Sakusa suddenly grinds the palm of his hand against Atsumu and he keens, tugging against the restraints and bucking his hips involuntarily. Sakusa doesn’t pull away though, he keeps going, drawing all kinds of obscene noises from Atsumu’s lips. </p><p>He’s so close. Just a little bit more, that’s all he needs. Right as he feels his climax building Sakusa pulls away both hands and Atsumu cries out. His cock twitches pathetically. He expects to see Sakusa smirking at him, but instead his eyes are wild. He goes to touch his own cock but pauses, thinking better of it before rummaging around in the bedside drawer for a condom. Atsmu doesn’t miss the way Sakusa’s hand trembles, or the way he almost drops it when he tears it open. He doesn’t miss how Sakusa’s eyes flutter shut as he strokes himself. He doesn’t miss the way Sakusa’s hips twitch or his breath hitches. </p><p>He wants so badly to reach out and touch Sakusa himself. To make a mess of him the way he knows Sakusa loves. But all he can do is flex his wrists and whine pathetically. Sakusa spares a glance his way and smirks. Atsumu curses the way his dick twitches in response.</p><p>What happens next is entirely unexpected. Sakusa gets all the way onto the bed and straddles Atsumu, careful not to actually touch him. Sakusa strokes himself slow and unhurried, fucking into his fist. He throws his head back and moans, putting on a show for Atsumu. Atsumu’s leg twitches with the desire to lift up just slightly, enough to brush against Sakusa’s thigh. He manages to resist for all of ten seconds before throwing caution to the wind. He revels in the choked off moan Sakusa gives before he glares down at him. </p><p>Before Atsumu can even react, Sakusa unbuttons Atsumu’s pants and shoves them down roughly, underwear and all. He opens another condom and slides it on before taking Atsumu’s cock all the way to the root. Atsumu cries out and instinctively tries to thrust into the warm wet heat of Sakusa’s mouth, but Sakusa pins him to the bed. Sakusa swallows around the head of his cock before pulling up and swirling his tongue around the trip. He never stops bobbing his head, sucking and humming around Atsumu’s length. </p><p>Atsumu thinks he’s died and gone to heaven. He knew that Sakusa lacked a gag reflex, they’ve tested that on many occasions, but never has he used that advantage so effectively. Atsumu squeezes his eyes shut, feeling the heat coil low in his belly. He wants to come so badly. His toes curl and he can feel it, <i>almost…</i></p><p>Right as he’s about to come Sakusa pulls away and Atsumu wonders if this is what hell is. He thrashes around, a few tears actually spilling from his eyes. He must look a mess. He certainly feels like it. And now he’s too far gone to care about his image. Vanity be damned. He begs and whines around the tie in his mouth, doing his best to sound out the word “please” over and over.</p><p>Sakusa removed the gag, only recoiling slightly when he realizes how much saliva has soaked through it. He places it gingerly next to Atsumu’s head and runs his thumbs along the reddened corners of Atsumu’s mouth.</p><p>“What was that?” Sakusa asks, teasing and cruel. </p><p>“Please, Kyoomi. Please. Fuck, please let me come. I’m dyin’ here. I’ll do whatever ya ask. I won’t annoy ya for a week. No wait. A month. A whole month I’ll keep my mouth shut so please. Yer hands. Yer mouth. Anything. I’ll take whatever ya give me.”</p><p>“Don’t make promises you can’t keep.”</p><p>“Hey! ‘M serious! I-”</p><p>“Keep begging though it’s working.”</p><p>Sakusa trails his fingertips along Atsumu’s exposed skin, dancing around his flushed and leaking cock but not touching.</p><p>“Yer a bastard. An absolute bastard.”</p><p>Somehow that earns Atsumu Sakusa’s tongue on his cock, running from base to tip before pulling back. He stares at Atsumu as if to say “your move”.</p><p>Atsumu doesn’t even have to think about his next words. He knows what Sakusa’s always wanted. </p><p>“I’ll finally let you style my hair.”</p><p>Bingo. Sakusa crashes their lips together, swallowing Atsumu’s moans as he strokes his cock with expert fingers. Atsumu wants to pull him closer, wants to run his fingers through his hair and <i>tug</i>. But he’s a slave to Sakusa’s ministrations. This time when he feels his orgasm creeping up on him he panics. </p><p>Please don’t pull away. Please please please. He screws his eyes shut even tighter and sends a prayer out into the universe. His prayer is answered when Sakusa sucks on his tongue and doesn’t slow his pace. Atsumu whines into Sakusa’s mouth, spilling into the condom. Sakusa works him through his orgasm, pulling away from Atsumu’s lips with a nip. Pleasure begins to give way to overstimulation as Sakusa keeps stroking.</p><p>He squirms and whines, tears pricking at the corner of his eyes. Sakusa twists his fist cruelly around the head of Atsumu’s cock and the tears fall. It’s too much, nearing painful, but he doesn’t ask Sakusa to stop. He never wants Sakusa to take his hands off of him. Despite his propensity to tease and push Sakusa’s buttons, he is well aware of the privilege he’s been given, and he has never once taken it for granted. </p><p>So Atsumu continues to writhe and cry underneath him, stars bursting behind his closed eyelids. He’s vaguely aware of Sakusa touching himself at the same time, clearly enjoying the sight before him. He hears the tell tale hitch of Sakusa’s breath and watches as Sakusa’s hips twitch deliciously as he comes. But Atsumu’s torment doesn’t end there. He doesn’t know how long he stays like that, floating between pain and pleasure, between the bed of their shared room and another dimension entirely. But eventually Sakusa pulls away, and Atsumu comes crashing down. His body shakes as Sakusa undoes the tie and brings his arms gently down to his sides. </p><p>Sakusa massages Atsumu’s wrists, moving up his arms to bring the feeling back into them. Atsumu sighs, melting into the sensation. His shaking subsides, and he feels his body getting heavy. He jumps when he feels Sakusa’s hand on his cheek, wiping away the tears that spilled earlier. Atsumu blinks his eyes open, vision a little blurry. When Sakusa comes into focus, Atsumu sees the small smile on his face and nearly starts crying all over again.</p><p>“You should cry more often. It’s a good look for you.”</p><p>“Shaddup.” Atsumu feebly shoves Sakusa away, still drained from the night's events. </p><p>It’s only after they’ve showered and sat together on their usual spots on the couch that Atsumu remembers their earlier plans.</p><p>“You shit! We never went out to eat. I’m fucking starving!”</p><p>Sakusa seems to actually consider Atsumu’s words. Without saying anything, he gets up and starts walking towards the door. Atsumu stares dumbly after him.</p><p>“Hurry up or I’ll leave without you.”</p><p>Atsumu doesn’t need to be told twice. He rushes over to the door where Sakusa is putting on his shoes. He follows Sakusa out of the apartment and into the cool autumn air, silently wondering how he got so lucky.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So it’s my personal hc that Sakusa just really wants to style Atsumu’s hair. Not sure why or how that started but it’s there now, in my brain.</p><p>As always your comments and kudos are &lt;3 Come say hi on <a href="https://twitter.com/cajynn/">twitter</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>